Monotome princess
by Dama azul 1
Summary: un final inesperado despues de mi desesperada lucha, tiempo falto pero al menos hize lo que pude. oneshot si gustan lo puedo continuar desiden eso plis n n.


Buenas noches días tardes tengáis toda la bella gente de fan fiction el día de hoy retorno a la zona de soul Eater con un oneshot que tenia escondido desde hace un año o creo que más tiempo. ._. No importa espero que os guste el aporte vasado en un sueño y el juego de soul eater Monotone Princess que esta genial n_n

Los derechos de los personajes no son mias si asi lo fueran hubiera continuado con el anime después de la muerte de Ashuran….

-vamos maka no seas tan patética, no me digas que con tan solo ese nivel piensas ir tras de Archne-sama-me grita Ponera desde el último peldaño de la escalera. El escenario era una inmensa escultura de telarañas y demonios. Jadié y me reincorpore por decimas vez una vez más.

-no me tomes el pelo que aunque este sola todavía tengo mucho que dar- le grito.

-no lo intentes mas que le hayas ganado a Ashura no significa que puedas ir tan fácil por nosotras-

Era verdad el kishin era una cosa pero brujas es otra muy diferente, el tener que enfrentarme a Ponela, Noah y Archne era pesado. Se suponía que shinigami-sama había mandado a Kid-kun y a las hermanas Thompson pero ya habían tardado, lo mismo era para Black Star y Tsubaki. Ya estaba en mis limites, una de mis únicas alternativas era la locura o el convertirme en arma, pero les será sincera no sé cómo llegar a ese estado.

-¿te rindes?- me pregunta.

-¿me ves la cara de que pienso rendirme?- le reto mirándola de reojo.

-tonta-

-pero dime algo ¿Por qué rayos la princesa Monotone les ayuda? Te están engañando nada mas por ello quiero detener esto - trate re hacerla perder la concentración creo que fue gran error porque la hice enojar mas; se contuvo y se comenzó a reír.

-que me están engañando- mantiene su posición de la defensiva – que cosas tan interesantes dices-

-a solo te han dicho mentiras de nosotros es por ellos que…- me detiene antes de continuar.

-claro que no hay ningún error- me mira fijamente – no me digas lo que puedo hacer… no es un poco cruel que Shinigami te mande a luchar tal y como a mi.-

Agacho la cabeza y abrazo con fuerza a su peluche

-porque nosotras tenemos que estar en este injusto mundo tan solo para lastimas a las personas- tomo aire y se controlo –pero eso hace que cambien las decisiones… eso es lo que esa persona me ha enseñado-

Poco a poco los peldaños se fueron iluminando.

-mira no es hermosa, yo he estado utilizando el poder de esa bruja solo pera despertar a mi propio Kishin y con los sacrificios de todos estos demonios sé que mis deseos se cumplirán-

Todo a mí alrededor se comenzó a mover haciéndome perder el equilibrio.

-para todo esto Ponera- le propuse una vez más.

-tú tan solo eres un estorbo para que este mundo…para que todo este mundo le pertenezca a Noah-

-Ponera escucha… ellos tan solo te utilizan por tu poder esa es la única razón en cuanto ellos te consideren un estorbo no dudara en desasirse de ti ese mundo del que tanto hablas jamás se hará realidad te han engañado – ya solo tenía fuerza para sostenerme de una mano.

-continúas insistiendo con lo mismo – su rostro se tapo con su cabello, levanto la cara y dijo.

-eso en verdad ya no me interesa… tienes razón al decir que me utilizan…eso ya lo sé – gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro, recorrieron mi mejilla y cayó en mis labios, era de sabor salado ella estaba llorando.

-es por ello que me siento feliz que me engañen… esa persona me enseño que todos estamos solos…parezco una tonta… - cierra los ojos por un par de segundos.

-de acuerdo me detendré- me miro- es por ello que primero morirás tu primero y este mundo regresara a la nada-

-no puede ser-

-no sé cómo te has atrevido…jamás te perdonare aunque ese sea tu deseo… ya no me interesa eso para mí ustedes son solo estorbos… no puedo perdonara a este mundo… acabare con todos ustedes- se acerco a mi tomándome por el cuello, presiono de él hasta que comenzó a faltarme la respiración.

-po…ne..ra detén…ten esto- alcance a murmurar.

-ha, así que todavía te queda fuerza para hablar…MUERE- de un solo movimiento rompió mi cuello sin la posibilidad de que pudiera moverme.

-¡MAKA!- escuche el grito de Soul a lo lejos, el había llegado con el profesor Stein. Por desgracia no había sido a tiempo. Caí en picada hasta el piso y sin que nadie pudiera parar mi caída escuche como varios huesos de mi cuerpo se rompían pero realmente en mi estado eso ya no importaba.

-eres una tonta no tienes voluntad, donde quedo todo ese coraje he no me digas que solo presumías de el-

Rápidamente Soul se trasformo y fue directamente hasta a mí, el profesor Stein seguía a la defensiva con Ponera.

-Maka resiste- tomo mi mano y trato de encontrar mi alma, pude sentir levemente como su alma permanecía en mi cuerpo por unos momentos pero después todo se fue a un inmenso vacío, oscuro y frio.

-esto es malo-maldijo un poco Stein- Soul ¿cómo está maka?

-ella… está muerta-


End file.
